


Blood Track Mind

by dragonydreams



Series: Witch's Blood [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Turning of the Tides'. Spike can't stop thinking about the taste he had of Willow's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Track Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inell at the [Shades of Grey BtVS Challenge Fic-a-thon](http://sog.magical-worlds.us/efiction/categories.php?catid=96&parentcatid=96).

Title: Blood Track Mind  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Spike  
Summary: Sequel to 'Turning of the Tides'. Spike can't stop thinking about the taste he had of Willow's blood.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, Shades of Grey, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Thanks: To Gabrielle and Lisa Kelley for the beta!

Author's Note: Written for Inell at the [Shades of Grey BtVS Challenge Fic-a-thon](http://sog.magical-worlds.us/efiction/categories.php?catid=96&parentcatid=96).  
Challenge: A nice romantic Willow/Spike with a happy ending and perhaps a bit of smut.

It had been two days since his world changed. Two days since he'd been beaten to a bloody pulp by a skanky Hell-goddess. Two days since he'd lost his Buffy-bot. Two days since he'd tasted _her_ blood.

It was all he could think about. Not like he could do much besides think anyway. He didn't have the bot to shag; he didn't even have Harmony to shag. Even with the witch's blood coursing through his veins he was still sore and bruised, but healing. Still, he couldn't very well go out and pound on demons in his current state.

All he could do was remember the rich flavor of Willow's blood on his tongue and the glint of her fangs -- heaven below did he remember her fangs. That combination of sweetness and danger -- smooth, beautiful face combined with the bite of a demon -- he felt himself grow hard at the mere memory.

He needed to get out of here. He was spending too much time alone in his crypt, alone with his thoughts. He needed to see her… now.

Spike made a beeline for the Magic Box. He knew it was where he'd find her, where she always was these days. He was so consumed with his need for Willow that he didn't even think about the possibility of her girlfriend being there with her.

The bell jangled over the door as he entered the store, eyes immediately scanning for the redhead. His eyes narrowed and he didn't even notice the low growl that rose from deep within his chest upon finding his Willow whispering something in Tara's ear. He stalked towards the table, right up to the two women, trying to rein in his sudden jealousy.

The body suddenly looming over them finally separated the lovers.

"Hey Spike, you're looking better," Willow greeted him.

"Red, Witch," Spike greeted them, his voice indicating a calm he did not feel. "If I'm better, it's thanks to you."

"Really?" Tara asked. "What'd you do?"

"I, uh, I--" Willow wasn't sure what to tell her girlfriend. Flashes of kissing Spike as she fed him her blood rushed through her mind. She hadn't told Tara about that part of her visit to the vampire a couple of days earlier.

"She brought me blood," Spike answered. "Strong stuff too. Did wonders in healin' me." He paused to catch Willow's eyes before continuing. "Fact is, I was hoping I could get some more of that secret stock you came across."

"I-it really helped?" Willow nervously asked, not having fully believed him when he'd said that witch's blood was especially potent.

"Best blood I've had in a long time, pet," he honestly answered.

"I think that could be arranged," Willow told him, trying not to blush. "I'll stop by when we're done here."

If Willow had hoped that Spike would take that as a hint to leave and she'd find him later, she was sorely mistaken. There was no way Spike was letting his witch out of his sight, for fear that she'd change her mind. Instead, he plopped himself down in the chair on the other side of Willow and pulled a book in front of him.

"So what we lookin' for today?" he asked, as if him sitting down to do research was the most normal thing in the world.

Willow and Tara simply gaped at him for a minute. Even Anya looked up from balancing the till at his action.

"What are you doing Spike?" Tara tentatively asked him.

"What's it look like?" He gestured to the pile of books on the table. "I'm researching."

"We can see that," Willow said. "But _why_ are you researching? You've never voluntarily done it before."

"Need to keep Niblet safe now don't we? The sooner we send that poor excuse for a goddess back where she belongs the better."

"I wholeheartedly agree with that statement," Giles said, emerging from the training room. "Tell me, Spike, while you were… being detained… by Glory, did you learn anything of use? Or did you simply act as her punching bag?"

"I'm no one's bloody punching bag," Spike testily objected, the remaining bruises covering his face belying that statement.

"Then how'd you get those lovely bruises, Spike?" Buffy asked, having followed Giles back into the store.

"Protectin' your little sis, if memory serves."

Buffy angrily admitted defeat on that point. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"You know I'd never hurt you like that." Spike spoke softly, his eyes trained on the slayer, pretending they were the only ones in the room.

"No, you just built a robot version of me to take it out on instead," Buffy retorted.

"That's not… It wasn't like… It's not what you think," he stammered. He knew that there was nothing that he could say to make up for having the robot created.

"Don't. Just… don't. Get out, Spike. You're not needed here, and you're certainly not wanted." Buffy coldly told him.

Spike anxiously looked around the room and was met by cold eyes from everyone, save Willow, who was studiously not looking at him. He didn't want to leave her yet. He'd felt more calm sitting beside her, despite the arguing, than he had in the last two days. He still needed to taste her, still craved her blood.

Feeling the weight of his stare, Willow raised her head and locked eyes with the blond vampire. Regretfully, she told him, "Maybe you should go. I'll stop by like I said, when I'm done here."

Spike closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright. Just don't forget." He stood and with a swish of his coat was out the door.

Once she was sure the blond menace was gone, Buffy turned to Willow. "What was that all about Wills?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to bring him some more blood when I'm done here."

"He can't get it for himself?" the slayer asked. "He's obviously healthy enough to come and annoy us. I'm sure he can get his own blood now."

"I kind of enhanced the blood I brought him the other day," Willow said. 'Well, it's true,' she defended to herself, 'it was just my blood that was enhanced.'

"You used magick to help heal Spike?" Tara asked, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Uh, yes," she nervously admitted. 'Again, true,' she told herself, 'I gave myself fangs to give him my blood.'

"Look, let's just get back into research mode." Tara said, trying to ignore the pang she felt at the idea of Willow using her magick to help Spike. "Glory still doesn't know who the key is, so we're still a step ahead."

Willow could sense that Tara was trying to hide something, but since she was hiding something herself she didn't press the issue, and readily agreed to get back to the books.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Spike was restless. He didn't like being sent on his way like some errant child. He stormed off to the nearest cemetery and quickly dispatched a couple of newly risen vamps. His immediate need for violence sated, Spike returned to the Magic Box to wait for Willow.

He watched from across the street, smoking to pass the time, as Willow interacted with her friends and girlfriend. He couldn't explain where this sudden jealously flared up from at seeing Red and her witch. 'Course, tonight they seemed a little tense around each other.

Spike doubted Red had shared the details of how she'd given Spike the healing blood with Tara and smirked at the thought that he was a dirty little secret. Normally that thought would piss him off to no end, but he knew that she wasn't keeping quiet because she had essentially been kissing _him_. No, Willow was embarrassed to have _enjoyed_ their exchange, period.

Willow shifted restlessly in her chair. It felt like someone was watching her. She let her eyes drift to the storefront window and her eyes widened as a lighter flared, illuminating Spike's face. She could feel their eyes lock momentarily and her heart sped up at the intensity she could see, even from here. The flame from the lighter extinguished and Spike was lost again to the darkness.

'He's waiting for me,' Willow giddily thought. Hiding her pleased smile, Willow glanced at her watch, noticing that it had been an hour since Spike had left. Closing the book she had been staring at, Willow began to gather her things.

"Going somewhere, sweetie?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, if I'm going to swing by and give Spike his blood, I should get going," Willow answered.

"It's getting kind of late," Tara pointed out. She really didn't like the idea of her girlfriend leaving to spend time with the vampire.

"Which is why I better get going," Willow insisted. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," Tara whispered, but Willow was already out the door.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"You didn't have to wait for me," Willow greeted Spike as she crossed the street.

"What makes you think I was waitin'?" Spike gruffly asked, not wanting to admit that's what he'd been doing.

Willow glanced down at the pile of cigarette butts on the ground next to where Spike was standing and simply grinned at him. Spike cursed under his breath and glared at her.

"Okay, yeah, fine I was waiting. Didn't want anything attacking you on the way to m' crypt."

"No need to get defensive. I'm glad you waited," Willow shyly admitted.

"Yeah?" Spike's face lit up. "Well then, let's get goin'."

The walk to the crypt was made in silence, both mulling over what was about to happen. Spike couldn't wait to taste his witch's blood again. He could still taste the memory of her blood on his tongue, see her wearing those fangs… He felt himself becoming aroused from the memories and the anticipation of experiencing them again.

Willow was remembering sharing her blood with Spike as well, only her thoughts were much more nervous. Willow remembered the feel of his lips against hers, the needy sucking and caressing of her tongue, the feel of his solid upper body and the softness of his hair beneath her fingers. And now she was following Spike to his home to make out with him again.

'No, not make out,' she tried to correct herself. 'You're feeding him, providing healing nourishment, not playing tonsil hockey.'

Before she knew it, they were inside they crypt and Spike had her backed up against the wall. His body was pressed against hers, his hands on either side of her head. He lowered his mouth to her ear, inhaling the scent of her sudden fear, tinged with arousal. Oh how he wanted to sink his fangs into her neck and make her his forever.

"Do it again," he huskily whispered. "Change for me."

Willow nervously met his eyes, gasping at the raw need she saw there. She wasn't entirely certain if it was bloodlust or arousal, but she felt her knees grow weak at the intensity there nonetheless.

Nodding her assent, Willow closed her eyes and muttered the spell under her breath. She grinned at Spike, showing off her newly grown fangs. She barely had time to bite her tongue, drawing blood, before Spike dove at her mouth.

Spike growled in satisfaction as Willow's blood flooded his senses. His hands moved to cup her face as his mouth ravished hers. He was barely even aware of Willow's hands roaming over his back, in his hair, under his coat, grabbing his ass, pulling him closer. He didn't even notice when he accidentally sliced his tongue on her fangs. Only when he sensed her need to breathe did he reluctantly pull away from her mouth, keeping his body pressed tightly to hers for his next assault.

Willow panted harshly, eyes glazed with desire as she looked at Spike. When she felt she had enough air to speak, she panted out, "Where the hell did that come from?" Her nerves were tingling, her body crying out for more.

"Don't know, pet," Spike answered. Rolling his hips, pressing his erection into her, he added, "Need you."

Willow gasped, not even realizing what the hard object she'd felt pressing against her belly had been until now. She could feel her arousal level increase. "Goddess, Spike, I need you too."

As he stared at her in shock, Willow pulled his mouth back to hers, pressing her newly cut tongue into his gaping mouth. Spike was blown away by her admission that she -- or anyone -- could need him. He quickly recovered and came to life again as he felt her pushing his coat off his shoulders, returning the favor. Not releasing her mouth, Spike lifted Willow and carried her to the opening down to his bedroom.

He set her back on her feet and moved to kiss her cheek and neck. "Down the ladder," he instructed against her skin.

Willow was lost in sensation. She was floating across the room. She was going down a hole? "Huh?" she asked through her lust-induced fog.

"Bedroom. Down the ladder." He answered between licks and kisses.

Willow's eyes focused on the room again and she saw the ladder leading down to a lower lever of the crypt. "Oh, right, bedroom. Definitely need a bed," she mumbled, not wanting to separate herself from Spike.

Spike's chuckle turned into a growl as Willow's warm flesh disappeared from beneath his mouth. He relaxed when he realized that she wasn't leaving, just descending to his bedroom. Once he was sure she was clear of the ladder he jumped down, landing next to her startled body.

Willow shrieked when she felt Spike drop down next to her, him not having bothered with the ladder. Her moment of being alone had her questioning her actions, but then Spike had his arms around her again and he was pulling her into the darkness.

"Spike, it's kinda dark in here," Willow pointed out as he explored her neck with her mouth.

"I can see fine," he admitted, not wanting to part from her again.

"But I can't. And I want to see you."

Spike was so pleased with the idea that she wanted to see him, not pretend he was someone else in the darkness, that he hastened to comply. He moved about the room, lighting candles, bathing the room in a soft glow.

When he turned back around to face Willow he found himself unable to move. She was beautifully, gloriously, naked. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard her remove her clothes. She was breathtaking -- pale flesh, fiery hair, nervous expression. Wait, nervous expression?

Willow fidgeted under his stare. As he just stood there, staring at her, she began to think that she was wrong. He didn't want her. He just wanted her blood. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry. This isn't what you wanted. I thought… I'm sorry."

Willow bent to pick up her clothes, her humiliation at an all time high. Before she could pull her shirt back over her head she found herself wrapped in Spike's arms again, his mouth devouring her once more.

With a final, gentle kiss, Spike said, "Just caught me by surprise is all. Thought it'd take a bit more work to get ya naked."

"Couldn't wait," Willow admitted. "Need you."

Spike lifted her up and gently, reverently, placed her on the bed. He stepped back and tore his shirt over his head. After a brief struggle with his boots, he managed to kick them aside and pulled off his pants.

It was Willow's turn now to stare and admire. Spike's body was perfection. Pale and solid and lean. Her eyes caressed his flesh.

Spike couldn't contain a chuckle at her gasp upon reaching his waist. He knew he was rock hard, and he was guessing a good deal larger than the wolf. He reminded himself that he needed to be gentle with her -- it'd been a while since the wolf had left and she'd only been with the witch since then. He suppressed a groan at how tight he imagined she'd be.

Spike crawled onto the bed from where he was at the foot of it, and up, over her body. The scent of her arousal was overwhelming and she was nervous. When he was poised over her body, not touching her, he met her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Willow looked uncertain. Her body was thrumming with arousal, but he was still a vampire.

"Why do you ask?" she hesitantly questioned.

"I want to return the pleasure you've given me," Spike answered. "You have no idea what it means that you've willingly given me your blood. I wanna see if I can do it myself -- not to bite ya, if that's what you think -- just to play a bit."

"The chip… Will it let you?"

"I hope so, since I want to bring you pleasure, not pain."

Willow could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Okay," she whispered.

Spike kissed her again, pouring all of his desire into it, reassuring her through actions what he knew words would never be able to express. When he felt her relax, Spike moved his kisses along her jaw to her ear. He gently tugged on her earlobe with blunt teeth, then found that sensitive spot behind her ear that caused her to writhe and moan in pleasure.

Grinning against her skin, Spike continued his oral exploration of Willow's body. He wanted to get a taste of the perfect breasts he'd glimpsed earlier.

Willow curled her fingers into Spike's hair. She couldn't believe how good his lips felt against her skin. She was surprised to find that they grew warmer the as he continued his explorations.

When he reached her breasts, Spike took first one nipple and then the other into the cool recess of his mouth. Willow's breath caught at the incredible sensation, her nipples instantly puckering.

As incredible as her skin and sweat tasted, Spike needed more of her blood. Taking a deep, unneeded breath, he muttered to himself, "Here goes nothing."

Willow felt the ridges form against her breastbone as Spike let his demon out. Tensing slightly she asked, "Spike, what are you doing?"

Looking at her like she'd gone daft he said, "You said I could give you pleasure."

"And you needed to go all grr to do that?" Willow still sounded a little nervous.

"Well, yeah," Spike said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just wait, you'll see. Promised not to hurt you."

Taking a steadying breath, Willow said, "I remember. Keep going."

This time when Spike lowered his head to her breast, he ran a fang along the side of it, drawing a faint line of blood. Willow hissed at the sensation, then cooed as he lapped up the trickle of blood.

Spike purred with pleasure. Not only was he able to control the intake of his witch's blood this way, but since he wasn't trying to drain her, he wasn't in pain. He wanted to crow in triumph, but thought it might ruin the moment. He had a girl spread out naked beneath him waiting for him to bring her pleasure after all.

Now that he was refocused on his task, Spike began to tease Willow as only a vampire could. Licks and kisses followed shallow nicks and cuts and suckling her breasts took on a whole new meaning. As his mouth worshiped her chest, Spike's hand slipped between her thighs.

Willow was so absorbed in what Spike's mouth was doing to her that she almost yelped in surprise when she felt him brush his fingers over her sex. She bucked into his touch, causing Spike to chuckle against her skin. Dipping beneath the folds, Spike slowly slid one long finger into her wetness.

Willow bit her lip as she tried to contain her moan of pleasure at the intrusion. Unfortunately, she was still sporting her fangs, drawing blood with the action. Not one to let Willow's mistake go unrewarded, Spike abandoned her breasts in favor of taking her bleeding lip between his. This time Willow did nothing to try to stop her moan of pleasure as Spike's talented tongue lapped up her blood and a second finger joined the first inside her.

Spike was tempted to make some kind of comment that Willow needed to be careful with her fangs until she got used to them. He could well remember the taste of his own blood filling his mouth when he was a newly-made vampire. Then again, her accidents were to his benefit, so better not to say anything. Her moan of pleasure showed that she didn't really mind her mistakes either.

The magick and power in Willow's blood was turning Spike on like never before. He felt like he had been hard for hours already and desperately wanted to bury himself inside her. But not before he brought her over once before.

With this thought in mind, Spike left Willow's mouth with a final kiss and worked his way back down her body until he was lying between her legs. He inhaled the scent of her arousal from its source and shivered with need. With only the slightest hesitation to make sure his human mask was in place, Spike dove for Willow's clit.

Willow's back arched and a guttural moan slipped from between her lips at the sudden attack on her previously untouched clit. She was beginning to think that the evil vampire had done that on purpose, rather than out of distraction as she had thought. Her nails dug into the sheets beneath her as she tried to resist the urge to thrust up into his face and hand as the stimulation became too great. When his blunt teeth grazed her sensitive nub, Willow lost control, the sound of his name reverberating through the crypt as she shouted out her climax.

Spike continued to lap up Willow's release as her muscles began to relax. If possible, her nectar was even better than her blood. Removing his fingers from inside her, Spike licked them clean, gazing up her languorous body to meet her lust-glazed eyes.

Watching him clean his fingers of her juices, Willow was amazed to feel her arousal grow again, despite the power of her orgasm. Reaching out for him, Willow unsuccessfully tried not to beg, "Spike."

The sound of such needy desire in her voice as she said his name nearly caused Spike to cum where he was. Spike took a moment to regain control of his body before sliding back up to meet Willow's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Pressing his erection into her hip, Spike rasped, "I need you."

At Willow's nod, Spike repositioned himself until he was at her entrance and began to slowly rock into her. She knew that he was trying to be gentle with her, but right now, gentle was not what she wanted. As Spike rocked forward again, Willow wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him fully inside her, hissing at the painful pleasure.

Spike bowed his head, resting it against Willow's shoulder as she lifted herself to sheath him inside her warmth. He heard her hiss as she was filled with his hard length and prayed that the chip wouldn't go off. He sighed with relief, and with a kiss to her rapidly beating pulse point, he began to move in earnest.

Willow's hands snaked up and around Spike's back. She caressed the flexing muscles as he held himself above her. Her nails raked over his pale flesh, raising red welts.

Spike was extremely relieved that Willow was encouraging a rough coupling. He honestly didn't think he would have been able to maintain the gentle movements he had started out with. She was simply too tight, too warm, for him to maintain control over his body. Even now, he could feel how close he was to the edge and desperately needed to find a way to bring her over with him.

Willow sensed that Spike was about to lose control. It was what she wanted him to do, as she was close herself. Bucking up to meet his frenzied thrusts, Willow pulled Spike's head back down to her breasts, which he eagerly took into his mouth.

Willow didn't even realize she'd begun babbling as the suckling sent her closer to the edge. "So close, please Spike, just a little more…"

Her words had the desired effect, causing Spike to suck harder on the breast in his mouth. With one hard pull at her nipple, Willow cried out his name and bit his shoulder as her orgasm crashed through her. She was shocked as the taste of blood filled her mouth, her eyes widening as she realized she never got rid of her fangs. She was even more surprised when the taste of Spike's blood triggered a second, smaller, orgasm.

When Spike felt Willow's fangs enter his shoulder he shouted, "Bloody fucking hell, Willow," as his body spasmed in release. Willow continued to lap at her bite mark as her body milked Spike's jism from him.

Finally, Spike came to rest his weight on top of Willow, whose arms and legs were still wrapped around him. As comforting as the position was, Spike was literally a dead weight on her chest.

"Um, Spike," she said, running her fingers through his tousled hair.

"Yeah, pet," he answered into her neck.

"Uh, it's kinda hard to breathe with you crushing my chest."

"Sorry," he mumbled, disentangling his body. Spike rolled over onto his back, pulling Willow into his arms. "Better?"

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled. Her hand automatically reached up to run over the mark in his shoulder. "Um, sorry about this. Kinda forgot about the fangs."

"S'okay. A vamp likes a little pain with his pleasure."

"Does it always taste like that?" Willow nervously asked, embarrassed to have enjoyed biting him so much.

"Blood?" Willow nodded. "I suppose so. Don't know how vamp blood tastes to a human. Wa-was it bad?"

"On the contrary," Willow admitted with a blush. "It kinda turned me on even more."

"That right?" Spike leered at her, eyebrow raised.

"Is that how you felt when you fed from me?"

"How else do you think we ended up here?"

"You mean you haven't always carried a hidden torch that my blood brought to life?" Willow teased.

"Maybe I have," he sincerely admitted, his tone causing Willow to sober as well.

Willow didn't know what to make of his statement, so she pressed her lips to his and let her actions speak for her.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written September 6, 2004.


End file.
